dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Piccolo
(Grandfather) (Father) (Fusee) (Fusee) | education = 's Training | ultimate attack = | signature attack = Special Beam Cannon | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Piccolo (ピッコロ, Pikkoro), known early on as Piccolo Junior (ピッコロ・ジュニア, Pikkoro Junia), is the son and reincarnation of the evil . He was the final antagonist of the Dragon Ball series, becoming a protagonist in Dragon Ball Z, and remaining such in Dragon Ball R. Piccolo is one of the Dragon Clan — the clan of Namekians able to create Dragon Balls. He is also one of the rare Super Nameks. Overview Appearance Piccolo is an extraordinarily tall individual, towering over Son Goku and the other Z Fighters as well as being one of the tallest characters in the entire series. As a Namekian, he possesses green-colored skin with yellowish-colored patches on his arms and legs (pink in the anime) and pointy elf-like ears. In the manga, he has only four fingers, while in the anime he has five. Unlike many of the other characters throughout the series, Piccolo's attire remains entirely consistent throughout the series. He wears a purple gi, which is very similar to the one worn by his "father", King Piccolo, a red obi, brown Namekian shoes, a weighted turban, and a weighted cape. He usually removes his turban and cape when entering any sort of combat. Personality Piccolo's original goals consisted of world domination, much like his father's, and killing Son Goku as vengeance for Goku killing his father. This all changed following Goku's first death, when he was placed in charge of raising Goku's son, Son Gohan. Due to the bond developed between the two, Piccolo turned from his wicked ambitions and becomes a very close friend to Goku, as well as a mentor figure to Gohan and, later on, Son Goten and Trunks. Next to Vegeta, Piccolo is one of the most serious of the Z Fighters, always bringing a sense of realism to the group, even when doing so may mean saying something the others don't want to hear. He does this when asks him if he will see Goku in the Other World, to which Piccolo replies that he will not, due to the evil in his heart. After merging with , Piccolo turns into an almost sagely individual, rich with wisdom that rivals even and the . During the , Piccolo expresses his lack of understanding for the human (and Saiyan) concept of "love", calling it nothing but "mushy stuff". This is likely because Namekians do not require a mate to procreate, nor do their appear to be any female Namekians at all. History Piccolo was born shortly after his father's death at the hands of Goku, being the final egg spit out upon his demise. For years, Piccolo raised himself, training alone in the woods. He then appeared in the World Martial Arts Tournament, fighting Goku in the Championship Match. There, he was defeated in a similar manner to his father, though he survived, vowing vengeance on Goku, who spared him. Several years later, Piccolo encountered and, with the assistance of Goku, finally managed to kill the evil Saiyan, while killing Goku, the man he'd always intended to kill, in the process. Ironically, Piccolo then takes Goku's only son, Gohan, to train him as an asset in the battle against the Saiyans, changing his ways in the process, and co-founding the Z Fighters with Goku. Biography Apollyon Saga Power Level Piccolo is the single most powerful Namekian in the entire universe, having had this title since even before his fusion with . He proved himself to be a formidable foe during the conflicts with the Saiyans, and later when he fought to a standstill in the latter's second transformation. After his three year training at the beginning of the , Piccolo's power placed him above , being easily able to trounce the Android. After fusing with Kami, Piccolo temporarily became the strongest in the universe, overshadowing the Androids, Vegeta, who had become a Super Saiyan, and . At the beginning of Dragon Ball R, Piccolo's power is said to be around that of a Super Saiyan 2 due to his continuous training during the three year time skip. Techniques Transformations Great Namek A rather basic transformation that most Super Nameks can preform, Piccolo enlarges his body, dwarfing the size of many skyscrapers. In the form of a , Piccolo's power and strength vastly increase and he does not sacrifice his speed (though he doesn't gain any). Piccolo, however, abandoned using this transformation after seeing how ineffective it was against his rival, Goku, who easily found ways to defeat Piccolo in his giant form. Fusions Nail After arriving on Namek, having been revived by Gohan and friends, Piccolo stumbles upon a dying Nail while trying to reach the others and fight Frieza. Nail is astounded by Piccolo's power, clearly marking him as the strongest Namekian alive, and offers to fuse with Piccolo. Though reluctant, Piccolo agrees, immediately noticing the power boost granted by their union. With his new-found power, Piccolo remains completely even with Frieza in his second form, before being defeated when the tyrant enters his third transformation. Later, during the Android Saga, he increases his power to the point where Android 20 is no match for him, meaning he has greatly surpassed Frieza. Kami After a humiliating defeat at the hands of and , Piccolo journeys to Kami's Lookout, fusing with his old nemesis, Kami, to form a Super Namek. With this fusion came all of Kami's power and wisdom, propelling Piccolo, temporarily, to the strongest being in the universe. With it, notes that he has gained a strength equal to the Androids. He was also able to dominate the first battle with . Vegeta notes that the fused Piccolo and Kami greatly surpass an untrained Super Saiyan, though Goku's Full-Power Super Saiyan state quickly surpasses him. By the Apollyon Saga, however, Goku notes that Piccolo has become a strong as a Super Saiyan 2. Trivia * This incarnation of Piccolo is set to be the main character of the Apollyon Saga.